Iwaoi- Make me love you
by Inkycountry
Summary: "Arrête ça Oikawa… tu te fais du mal."


Les jours s'allongeaient et avec eux le soleil illuminait les chemins de retour de l'école de plus en plus tard le soir. Les collégiens pouvaient maintenant rentrer chez eux dans la lumière tiède et joyeuse des fins d'après-midi. Ils en étaient inconsciemment de meilleure humeur. Mais cela n'était pas le cas d'Oikawa qui se foutait de ces détails météorologiques. Il était trop occupé par d'autres choses, des pensées, et des sentiments, qui obscurcissaient son cœur et sa tête. Il faisait toujours sombre pour lui en ce moment, même sous le soleil toujours plus chaud du printemps. Les adolescents sortirent de cours pour se diriger soit chez eux soit dans les gymnases pour les activités sportives. Et la brise fraiche qui vient caresser la joue et les cheveux d'Oikawa l'incita à fermer les yeux, non pour apprécier un instant qui aurait pu être un instant de confort et d'enivrement, mais pour continuer le flot de ces réflexions obscures. A côté de lui la présence de celui qu'il ne quittait plus se faisait lourde : il sentait le regard d'Iwaizumi sur lui. Mais il se força à se concentrer uniquement sur ses pensées. Cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il gagnerait. Contre Iwaizumi et contre lui-même. Il suffisait d'un peu de force d'esprit. Juste un peu de volonté et après tout irait tout seul. Un effort, ce n'était pas grand-chose un effort. Tout le monde en faisait. Il fallait même en faire tous les jours : pour se lever le matin, et surtout au volley. On ne faisait que ça, des efforts, pour gagner. Oikawa se força à penser comme ça. Oui voilà, il suffisait de voir ça comme un combat. Et s'il voulait la victoire à la clef, il fallait seulement faire un effort. Mais la voie d'Iwaizumi paralysa tout mouvement de réflexion dans la tête du collégien.

-Arrête ça Oikawa… tu te fais du mal.

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le vent était encore de la partie. Il pouvait le voir caresser les cheveux bruns d'Iwaizumi. Devant, plus loin, très loin semblait-il, ses coéquipiers leur priaient de se dépêcher. Ils voulaient jouer au volley. Eux ils n'avaient pas de problème. Pour eux tout était plus simple. Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait qu'Izaizumi et Oikawa qui savaient. Et le vent. Mais sans être concerné. C'était leur secret à tous les deux. C'était leur histoire à eux deux et à deux seuls. C'était juste que le vent savait tout. Il s'immisçait partout. Enfin non pas partout. Oikawa divaguait. En entrant dans le gymnase il s'en rendait bien compte que le vent ne pouvait pas aller partout car il resta à l'extérieur. Le collégien essayait simplement de trouver une astuce, un moyen de s'en sortir, de ne pas y penser. Mais plus il voulait oublier, plus il y pensait. Je ne dois pas me laisser faire, se répétait-il. Je dois être fort. Il faisait des services tout en s'ordonnant des choses pour après. Il était fou. Iwaizumi soupirait en observant un énième de ses services s'accrocher au filet. Oikawa était ailleurs. Il était déjà à plus tard, à la fin, dans une heure, à la fin de l'entrainement. Dans les projections de son esprit l'on pouvait voir défiler en boucle la même scène. Celle qui se passerait inévitablement. L'étape obligée. Celle de tous les jours. Il y aurait le vent qui l'attendait en ce moment. Il y aurait leurs cheveux qui s'agiteraient comme les battements de son cœur. Et puis tout le monde s'en irait de tous côtés dans des au-revoir insouciants et joyeux. Ça irait très vite. Ça fait un moment que cette scène se passe très vite. Oikawa l'a bien compris, il a retenu la leçon. Il le sait parfaitement : quand tout le monde s'en va et qu'il reste figé par la surprise tout va très vite autour de lui. Il ne fait plus partie du monde. Il est arrêté, sur une limite, sur une frontière : pas vraiment quelque part. Il sait que ça va arriver. En un instant il n'y a déjà plus que Iwaizumi, le vent et lui. Ils sont seuls. Le gymnase est fermé, les autres sont absents. Plus rien n'existe. On commence à avancer. Oikawa se concentre. Il attend. Son cœur accélère. On dirait que le vent imite ses désarrois intérieurs. On dirait qu'il va faire orage. C'est la tempête. Ils avancent dans la cour : voilà on y est. Ça arrive. C'est là qu'il doit savoir se contrôler, c'est là qu'il doit faire l'effort. Il sait qu'il doit laisser la place à sa volonté et à elle seule. Il se le répète, encore et encore. C'est facile en fait. Ils arrivent à l'endroit où les chemins se sépare. Leurs regards se croisent. Le vent se tait et Iwaizumi prend la parole. Oh presque rien. Il ne dit pas grand-chose : deux mots à peine lâché du bout des lèvres. C'est là qu'il faut dire « non ». Oikawa continue à s'entrainer en se projetant dans cette scène. Celle qui est déjà arrivé. Il a déjà perdu. Mais maintenant il sait comment faire pour gagner. C'est ce qu'il se dit en regardant l'heure et en s'affolant. Il a une sorte de vertige en voyant qu'il ne reste que deux minutes. Les autres rangent. Ça arrive. La scène arrive. Il se répète encore une fois la scène dans la tête. Cette fois-ci il va gagner. Il n'arrête pas d'y penser. Il ne peut que gagner. Il a passé le problème de tous les côtés, de tous les angles. Il a essayé tous les points de vue. C'est bon, il sait maintenant quand il va falloir dire non. Alors voilà, Oikawa retrouve le vent. Il ne sait pas s'il l'aime ou non. Pas important. Le moment arrive alors rien n'est important. L'au revoir qu'il lance à ses amis qui disparaissent n'est pas important. Son cœur est lourd, déchaîné. Son corps semble paralysé. Il avance. Il n'est pas seul. La présence d'Iwaizumi est lourde elle aussi. Très lourde. Il ne sent que ça. Le vent ne permet pas de rendre tout cela plus léger. Il paraît chargé d'on ne sait quoi. Ils avancent. Oikawa a un vertige à force de savoir et de se passer la scène dans sa tête. A-t-il le temps de se la passer une dernière fois ? Il a un autre vertige, il ne voit pas bien autour de lui. On dirait que la gravité est plus importante qu'en temps normal. C'est très beau pourtant autour de lui si on regarde bien. Le ciel est coloré d'un coucher de soleil, de nuages et de dégradé de bleus. Il y a déjà des étoiles. Mais il ne fait pas nuit. On voit bien le vert profond des arbres qui dansent, et les champs plus loin colorés de bals de fleurs, et les yeux calmes d'Iwaizumi, toujours calmes, tout est complètement déchainé autour de lui mais lui il est calme. Au fait la scène est en train de se passer non ? Les mots sont sifflés. Tout s'arrête. Tout est muet, sage, calme d'un coup, calme comme Iwaizumi.

-Tu viens ?

Et Oikawa accepte. Il ne comprend pas. Il se voit faire ce qu'il s'est interdit de faire. Son pied dérive de lui-même vers la gauche. Son épaule ne veut pas s'écarter de celle d'Iwaizumi. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il suffisait d'aller à droite. Sur son chemin à lui. De rentrer chez lui. Il se l'était obligé. Il suffisait de dire non, de faire un effort. Il fallait se détacher à ce moment-là, précis où Iwaizumi posait la question. Mais il fallait se l'avouer à présent. Oikawa avait perdu. Encore. C'était incompréhensible. Tout était contre lui. Peut-être devait-il faire demi-tour. Ce n'était pas impossible ça, de dire non, prétexter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, s'en aller, même sans rien dire. C'était facile. Il trouverait une excuse après, à tête reposée, une fois chez lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Qu'il n'était pas resté seul avec lui-même. Aller. Suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche, de dire quelque chose. Un effort. Il n'en avait pas encore fait. Mais voilà, le vent semblait contre lui, car il avait recommencé à faire bouger la nature dans tous les sens. S'il parlait dans tout ce bouquant, Iwaizumi n'entendrait pas. Alors Oikawa abandonna. Encore. Il avait perdu contre Iwaizumi. Il avait perdu contre lui-même. Il s'était encore retrouvé à passer la nuit chez l'autre, avec l'autre. Sa raison avait perdu, son savoir, sa volonté, tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Il s'était de nouveau retrouvé sur le canapé de son ami, l'épaule collée à la sienne, à jouer à des jeux sans savoir lesquels, à dîner sans savoir quoi le regard plongé dans celui de son ami, puis à dormir le corps tremblant contre celui d'Iwaizumi, son front sur son torse, ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, ses pieds froids réchauffés par ceux d'Iwaizumi, et il était frissonnant, et il détestait la situation, et se détestait lui-même d'être aussi faible, autant frêle. Il s'était encore laissé s'abandonner à ces pratiques bizarres qui le rendaient si heureux et pourtant qui le faisait tant culpabiliser de ce bonheur et de ces plaisirs inconnus, mystérieux, peut-être interdits.


End file.
